One Dark Night
by Jazz-Lariat
Summary: Melody is first introduced to Slender man in school. She has heard about it from her friends, family- and her teachers! To Melody, it's more like child's play- A hoax. But when she is dared to have a little stroll in the woods, she finds this creature. What will be her next move? Will she be able to stop this 'Slender man' the town fears so much?
1. In the dark

**Hello everyone! This is my first Slender fanfic so… I hope you enjoyed it! **

Summary: "Melody is first introduced to Slender man in school. She has heard about it from her friends, family- and her teachers?! To Melody, it's more like child's play- A hoax. But when she is dared to have a little stroll in the woods, she finds this creature. What will be her next move? Will she be able to stop this 'Slender man' the town fears so much?"

Chapter 1: In the dark

"Class has started. Take your seats, you little brats."

It was their drug addict of a teacher, Mr. Zane. He took his seat. As usual, their math teacher had a cigarette in his mouth. _How did he manage to hide all this?_ Melody wrote on a slip of paper. She passed it to her friend, Zoey. _Idk. Ask him._

_No. Why don't you ask? _Melody passed it back. _You started it. Melody, one day, your curiosity will get you into trouble- deep trouble. _Zoey wrote. _I dare you! Ask him- or you scared? _Melody passed it back. Mr. Zane took it and scanned through it. "_Damn it! How will we explain this?!" _Melody thought. Their teacher glared at them.

"You want to know, Melody? How I managed to hide all of this?" He began. The two looked at each other, then turned back at their teacher and nodded nervously.

"Well, it's none of your business. Now, get to work." He replied. "Little bastards."

Melody and Zoey made faces behind his back. Melody mimicked him with a whisper. "Blah, blah, blah." She whispered to Zoey. She snickered. Just then, a student's hand shot up.

Mr. Zane just glared, "What is it, Kyle? What's so important that you had to waste my breath for?"

"H-m-mmm…"

"If you waste _my _last breath, I'll haunt you forever. Knowing that you were the one who wasted my breath, you'll feel the guilt for all eternity." Mr. Zane's eyes hardened even more.

"Y-you ha-haven't p-passed out t-the work, y-yet." Kyle whimpered.

Mr. Zane sighed. "I don't have any work for you to do. So… get out of here, you lot. Out of the room. But be freaking quiet out there. And if a teacher asks what the hell you're doing out there, simply say that you were skipping class. All of you. Now, out!" The class ran out.

Mr. Zane might have been the bitchiest of the teachers… but he was the best. He randomly let them out of class. 10% of the time, they did nothing. The thundering sounds of their footsteps sent Mr. Smith out the door.

"Are you Zane's class?" He peeked out the door.

They nodded. Mr. Smith sighed, "Get in here before the principal sees you all."

Mr. Smith was quite used to this. Mr. Zane was one lazy ass and Mr. Smith knew him well- too well. The two were former classmates after all. Mr. Smith knew about his little addiction. They were former partners in crime. Mr. Smith used to be the drug dealer of the school when he was in high school.

The students knew the drill. They sat on the floor with no hesitation. Mr. Smith was their history teacher. Most of the students had gotten used to having history two times a day. Actually, they were happy about having history two times a day.

Mr. Smith always taught them interesting things like myths. Surprising, Mr. Smith hated Mr. Zane but he always finds a way to bail him out. No one knows why but… the students think it's because Mr. Smith owes him.

"Students, stop chattering. This is a normal thing, now. So, settle down." Mr. Smith directed their attention to the board. "Who's ever heard of Slender man?" Everyone's hand shot up instantly, except for Melody's.

"Most of you. Alright." He put up a newspaper on the board. "This is 100% real." He continued. "You see, Slender man has been a myth. But I disagree for one. I've seen it with my own eyes. He was a modern looking creature… in a suit… but with no facial features." He glanced at his peers.

"Now, who's heard or played the game?" Hands shot up again. Alex's hand stayed up though, "W-wait! Y-you've seen it?" The teacher nodded. "I do not tell lies- that I promise you."

"What was it like?" Someone asked. Mr. Smith turned to the class(es). "Scary." Mr. Smith replied. "It scared me… so bad. I wasn't able to talk for a solid seven weeks." It sent chills down their spines. "Melody," Zoey nudged her. "Hey, what time is the sleepover again?" Melody blinked, "At 3." Zoey nudged her again, "Who'd you invite?"

Melody looked at her with no emotion, "Let's see… you, me, Gaby, Tylie, Sloan, and Delancie- just the five of us."

"Nh!" Zoey delcared, "I thought that I was the only one invited for a second." Melody shook her head then turned back to the board. "Alright, pack up. The bell is about to ring in-" The bell rang, "0 seconds…" He sighed then followed the students out the door.

He eyed Mr. Zane as he put on a fake smile. "How are you today, Smithy?" Mr. Zane taunted. The history teacher mumbled. The two friends eyed them. "I'm here~" Delancie smiled at them. "So… we were going to lunch, now, right?" The two sighed, "It's been five months since we started school… and you still don't remember your schedule?"

She smiled at them, "I knew I could count on you two~" They sighed again. "Brace yourself-To lunch!" they could hear Tylie's voice. "No, no! Don't run- you'll get hurt!" It was Sloan also known as the motherly type of friend. Tylie, naturally, was the hardcore childish one, Delancie the cute blond one, and Gaby the plain ridiculous one.

"Where did we manage to find such a lively group?" Melody asked Zoey. She shrugged, "The circus?" The four starred at them with a hint of annoyance. "Soo…" Tylie poked her, "What time is the sleepover again?"

"At 3." She replied with no hesitation. "Awesome! Mmm… where will it be again?" Tylie asked.

"You are just full of questions, aren't you?" She nodded. "My place." The three nodded assuringly.

_Hours after school…_

When the doorbell rang, Melody ran down the stairs. "Today is Friday!" Zoey smiled. "Well, yeah!" Tylie replied. "Shut up and get in already!" Melody was tired of holding the door open. "Hey, hey! Where are we staying?" Gaby asked.

"Haha! In the shed!" She smiled… and the girls' reactions was not a good one.

"Shed?! Explain this to me!" Zoey grabbed her by her shirt. "Calm down! It's a rather big shed with-"

"What?!" They screamed. She sighed, "With beds for all of us. It's exactly more like a guest room, now that I think about it. You see, my mother thinks that we'll be too loud so… yeah."

Melody showed them to the shed. "Oh, it's so pretty~" Delancie was the first to compliment it. "Thumbs up!" Gaby replied. Melody smiled weakly. After minutes of looking around, "I'm so bored!" Tylie plopped onto the bed.

"I know~" Delancie replied. "Let's play truth or dare!" Zoey said turning off the lights. "Oh~ let's play the grudge game later too!" Delancie replied. This group of girls were particularly interesting in scary games, which is most likely why they are so close to each other.

"That game is more like ask perverted questions and make them do perverted things!" Gaby protested, "But I like it." Sloan refused to join.

"N-no thanks!" They gathered in a circle with a single light on in the middle of them. They began to spin the bottle, "I called first!" Gaby waved her arm around. It stopped on Melody. "…Dare."

She smiled a devil's grin, "I know the perfect one for you…" Melody gulped. "Go outside…" Melody nodded. "And since the woods are so close, why don't you have a little stroll… alone?" Sloan disapproved, "N-no, Gaby! That's not nice- at least let her bring a friend!"

She sighed in defeat, "Fine. I guess it's only fair." The group intensely watched out the window. Melody and Zoey smiled nervously. "At least, Gaby let us have flashlights, right?" Melody nodded. She was shaking out of fear. "Alright. We have to find a red bandana," Melody looked at her best friend.

"Good thing, it's a small forest, right?" Zoey said her eyes watching the woods' movements. "You can say that." Melody replied, her voice low.

Flash back…

"Alright! Instead of having them go around a lap, I took the liberty of tying a red bandana somewhere in the woods. You will have to find it. Understand?"

End of Flash back…

"Gaby,that bastard! I'll get her back!" Melody's hand formed into fist. Meanwhile at the shed, "Now, it'll take them along so let's go to the next pair…"

"Now, why would you say that?" Sloan asked. "Because- there is no bandana! They'll be walking miles into the woods not even realizing." Delancie gritted her teeth, "What if they don't return- in one piece?" Gaby shrugged, "I hope you didn't actually believe Mr. Smith!" Tylie just eyed them. "What the hell, Gaby!" Tylie grabbed her collar. It took them awhile before the steam went down.

"It's my turn to spin, then." Tylie spun it. It landed on Delancie. "Dare." She nodded. "I dare you to go outside and bring them back, Delancie." Delancie was shocked. "…Of course! I'll come with you!" Tylie declared. They ran into the woods and eventually the only things they could see was the light from their flashlights.

"Zoey… do you hear that?" Melody turned to see her friend shivering. "Yes, that 'boom' sound. It sounds like… drums? If I don't say." Zoey turned her. Melody nodded. "I, honestly, hope that we don't die because of this stupid dare."

"I hope so too." Zoey nodded. Zoey's eyes enlarged as she turned her flashlight over to her. "Melody, behind you!" She pointed and made a run for it, leaving her source of light there. Melody turned only to see a white man wearing a suit in the distance. His tentacles were squirming around. By now, her friend had already disappeared. Possibly, even already at the shed with speed she was running at.

Melody couldn't think straight. _"Wha- what should I do? Run. B-but where? Anywhere. Far away from 'him.'" _Melody started out jogging then later found herself running just as fast as Zoey had- but in the opposite direction. She was heading deeper and deeper into the forest without knowing it. She slammed into the trees but quickly recovered.

She stopped out of exhaustion. She was breathing heavily. _"Zoey… you left me alone." _She whispered as she fainted on the ground.

"_Light… is that light? Am I in heaven?"_ Melody held her heart. "I'm still breathing."

She got up to see that she was still in the woods. She must have hit her head on a tree because her head was killing her. She got up. _"Back to the shed, then."_ She casually walked until she reached her house. She opened the shed door with no expression.

Four heads popped out of bed. "Mrs. Melody's mother, I'm so sorry! I dared her to go to the woods… and she still hasn't come back!" Gaby said hiding under the sheets of the bed. "I couldn't protect her- all I did was run away!" Zoey cried. "We couldn't find her in time!" Delancie and Tylie replied. "I-I was too scared to help find her as well!" Sloan declared.

"We're so sorryyy!" They all pushed the covers away so they can see her. Melody glanced at each of them, "… Jesus. I saw Slender man." They all looked up to find their friend in 'perfect' condition. Zoey rubbed the dust away.

"A few scratches, cuts, and bruises- but it's nothing a bandage and patience can't heal!" Zoey smiled at her. Gaby hugged, "I so extremely sorry! It was a joke!" Melody watched a tear roll down her cheek. "I thought it was a dare?"

After explaining to her about the 'joke', Melody stood there with no expression. "I could have died… because of a joke." They hugged her. Melody motioned them to let go. She laid on the bed.

"It… was… a… man… in…a…suit…it…had…tentacles…but… had…no…face…" Melody chatted to herself. The four looked at each other, "What did you do?"

"I…simply…ran…"

"Where?" Zoey asked.

"Anywhere…really…"

"Did it follow you?" Sloan replied.

"I…don't… know…"

"Were you running all night?" Gaby asked. Meldoy nodded, "But… I fainted… right in the middle of the forest." Gabe snickered but hid it immediately. Zoey turned to her, "So… why exactly did you play this 'joke' on us anyway?" She shrugged in response "I don't know but it seemed really funny at that time."

They face palmed. This really was the one and only Gaby. "How cruel~" Delancie declared. Melody raised. "Guys, listen. You all remember Mr. Smith's talk about Slender- that newspaper- when was it written?"

They all shrugged except Sloan. "About a week ago. Why?"

"We need to report this to someone- better yet- stop this thing!" Melody announced. They all starred at her. "What are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Zoey grabbed her shirt. "No, I'm trying to save others'." Melody smacked her hand away. Zoey was stunned, "B-by sacrificing your own!?"

Melody nodded with pride, "Yes, I do."

**So that's the first chapter. Honestly, I have no idea where this will be heading. So, please review or message for ideas for later chapters- it will be greatly appreciated! Thank you!**


	2. Feeling Lost

**Hello guys! This is the second chapter to my one and only Slender fanfic. Anyways, I apologize for the short chapter and I hope that it was at least an acceptable one.**

Chapter 2: Feeling Lost

The following school morning, the girls waited at the bus stop in silence. They felt the tension coming from Melody. She was different. She felt dark. "_W-What's happened to me?!"_ Melody shook her head. "_It's just a bit different since the 'joke'. I'm just nervous or something"_ She wiped away the feeling. She felt watched. "_Not possible." _The bus pulled up on the curb.

"Oi, Melody." Zoey called. "You 'kay?" She was relieved that she finally had something to say after the lengthy silence. She nodded. "I want to talk to you about something though, Zoey." She stopped climbing the steps letting others go ahead. The four watched from the bus' window. "Oi, do you think she's mad or something?" Gaby whispered. "Don't think so," Sloan replied still watching. "Ya sure? She looks really, really pissed." Delancie replied for once not having the cute accent.

Tylie gulped, "Do you think she'll get revenge on us?" They didn't answer. "Zoey, I'd like to ask you a favor." Melody replied with no emotion. It sent shivers up her spine. "S-sure anything, Melody. W-we're friends after all, r-right?" Zoey hesitated. She wished that she didn't mention the second part.

Melody just stared, "You can say that…" The four panicked from inside the bus. "Is she gonna kill her?!" Tylie grabbed her head. "Zoey, would you mind doing me a favor?" She nodded, "Anything for a f-friend!" Zoey again regretted mentioning the friend part. "Would you come over my home again sometime this week… to investigate with me?" Melody whispered. Zoey was relieved. "Yes! I owe you one anyways! So how else am I to help? A friend with stick with you 'til the end after all, right?!" Zoey's hand shot up in the air while she laughed her godly laugh.

Melody smiled, "That's good to hear, _Zoey_." They laughed. "_She's different. Maybe it's just the experience- it'll wear off eventually"._ "Hurry up, you damn brats!" The bus driver yelled as the two ran up the steps. Zoey sighed as Delancie leaned closer to her to whisper, "She's a bit creepy now…" Zoey didn't know how to reply to that. She gulped before replying, "I-I don't know how to reply to that…"

Zoey had to admit, hanging out with Melody was pretty awkward. All she wanted to talk about drills, plans, and ideas about how to capture Slender man. Zoey pushed away the stacks of papers Melody wrote on, all of them being about Slender man.

"Aye, Melody. What is this all of a sudden?" Melody looked up then back down. "What do you mean?" Melody pulled the stack back. "You know perfectly well what I mean. Don't play innocent." Zoey pushed the stack away again.

She looked up at her again. "Innocent? Am I some kind of criminal to you?" Zoey gritted her teeth. "Come on. You know what I'm talking about!"

"There is not a shred of dishonesty in my words. Now what are you referring to?" Meldoy replied pulled the stack closer to the both of them. "Jesus, Melody! God dang it, if you're really that simple minded then you could have just said so!" Zoey pulled the stack along with desk to the ground.

"Miss. Albarn, please, if you must. Take some time in the hall." Mrs. Flader replied with concerned eyes. Zoey saw the worry in her eyes and instead of screaming at her teacher, she left quietly and quickly. If only that had been Mr. Zane. He would have just screamed at her and possibly even punched her for the outburst. Conservations soon became whispers. Mrs. Flader decided to take the chance and ask what had happened.

Melody smiled, "Zoey was just upset about me not understanding the procigar after many times of explaining to me. Please don't worry, she'll be fine." Melody went on with her work. "Okay then. Please be a bit more observant of class then, Miss. Farris." Mrs. Flader was fond of calling her students by their last name but it annoyed Sloan greatly since she hated her last name. It was Patel. Sloan Patel.

When a teacher first gets to know her, they recognize the last name at first glance. They compared her with her older sister Monica saying that Monica was the perfect student or I don't understand, Monica was the best at this subject. "And while Mrs. Albarn is out, why don't you pair up with ?" Sloan slowly moved over a seat. "What really happened to Zoey?" Sloan replied.

"It was as I said. I did not understand what she was asking of me and she couldn't take it anymore." Melody replied as Sloan brought it and didn't mention it anymore.


End file.
